Forgotten Testament XIII
''Forgotten Testament XIII ''is an action role-playing game currently under development. However, the game has a physical connections to the rest of the Forgotten Testament project like the others', and will feature a wholly multiverse story and a unique visual design. Forgotten Testament XIII contains characters, weapons, worlds/countries or places from different series, besides from some original (which were created for this series). The series takes place in a fictional multiverse with nonparrallel timelines where several characters taken from many of Forgotten Testament's past works as well as other artists and authors' work can appear in several of the universes as having the same character names and designs but differing histories and settings. Crossover Universe *TBA Characters Main Characters *'Nadia' : Age: 20 : The main female protagonist of the game. Nadia is staid and reserved giving her a cold air. She often distancing herself from her companions which stems primarily from her refusal to believe that she of all people got mixed in events involving other worlds. She is an agile fighter who uses force-aura on her hands as she battle and has varied aura magics. *'Blitz' : Age: 23 : Blitz is a shady character who tends to follow Nadia, under all and most dire of circumstances, following her ideals of closing each world's Gateways. He is a brilliant strategist in the group and wields a sword(left) and gun(right) simultaneously. Opposing Characters *'Lee' : Age: 21 : The male protagonist of the game. Lee is calm and composed young mercenary and may usually finds himself in little disputes due to his somewhat impulsive behavior. He was against Nadia's plan and thinks of another way to restore the Artifice and return home *'Freya' : Age: 19 : Freya is apparently raised in a strange and unique environment with unusually strong curiosity for the world. Throughout the story, Freya is very reserved, calm and she is very careful not to let anyone get truly close to her. She is highly proficient in handling Three-section staff and ice magics. Other Characters *'Noblesse Oblige' - An elite group of noble travelers wandering in every world seeking knowledge and the whereabouts about the Archivists and the ones responsible for anything that goes wrong or out of place in each worlds. *'The Archivists '- A group of professionals who preserve and provides access to information on Memory Artifice. They also have an advanced knowledge about the Memory Fragments. Plot : Note: In the later arcs, the story will become very complicated for the readers, since there's a lot of confusion brought up because of different paths where Nadia and Lee will take. There will different stories and timeline upon which path will be taken, making it hard to differentiate one from another. : Main Article: Forgotten Testament XIII Key Guides & Forgotten Testament XIII Timeline Forgotten Testament XIII ''begins with Nadia from Fomhar Country accidentally slips into different dimension in a different world called End Earth where the Memory Artifice is kept, which mysteriously breaks and scattered throghout different worlds by unknown force and got mixed in chain of events involving the other worlds with Lee. Upon meeting a Mysterious person, she learns that ''"the world to those who know its existence isn't only one". Nadia meets her companion upon traveling different world and decided to find a way to close every world's Gateway using every Memory Fragments scattered in different worlds. While the group of a Lee who oppose Nadia thinks that the worlds Gateways should stay as it is, as he insisted that closing other worlds would not make any difference if Memory Artifice were be brought back again which may cause uncertain chain of events. A group of professionals who known to have an advanced knowledge about the Memory Artifice are known as The Archivists, which commonly believed to have disappeared without a trace in their world. While a group of Noble Travelers known as the Noblesse Oblige are at task of find and investigate if the Archivists are responsible for making the Memory Artifice to break and their motives are unknown. Development The game is a wholly multiverse story unfolding in a different world with different characters. The game will be developed by Kevin Lester who is responsible for Forgotten Testament XVI. The game's development proceeds according to schedule. Kevin stated that Forgotten Testament XIII will create previously unseen "tricky" battle sequences. The game is also said to be more fantasy-oriented as opposed to the futuristic feel of its predecessor, the Forgotten Testament XVI. Category:Forgotten Testament Series Category:Forgotten Testament XIII